


Hajime x reader x Nagito oneshots

by Dndismylife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Other, Tags May Change, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dndismylife/pseuds/Dndismylife
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots for reader x hajime x nagito from sdr2 I will post a page of what I will and will not write which might change as time goes on
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, this Is my first fic so I'm asking you to be kind with your words when criticizing my works, the title says exactly what the book is. Just reader, hajime, and nagito all dating each other. I have a list of stuff that you should reader here incase of requests.

Common parts of my oneshots,

Most these oneshots will have the reader using gender neutral pronouns, if you want to make a request. specify whether or not you want the reader to be a girl or a boy.

Most of these will be fluff and are quite self indulgent for myself, but I wanted to post so \|°~°|/

Smut is not fully off limits but writing it is hard so bear with me here.

>~Things I will write.~

>Angst/implied NFSW

AU's

Ect.

-Things I will NOT write-

Stuff to do with bodily functions.

R@pĕ/ non-con

Súïcīdę/ self harm.  
anything else will work .


	2. Morning's suck. But you and your boyfriends manage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n, Nagito, and hajime hate mornings. That's it.  
> (Hey it's 1am so I'll fix it later sorry) also (f/c) stands for (favorite cereal)

You groaned as the alarm blared, your groan echoed by two others in unison. Nagito hit the off button and promptly turned in order to go back to sleep. Hajime swung a leg over the bed, but made no effort to actually get up. You were tempted to just stay under the covers but you had to be productive at some point. You force your head off the pillow and take in your bedroom.

You let you eyes focus themselves, before rubbing the sleep gunk from them. And move to head to your bathroom, as you take in your messy appearance. Nagito walks in and grabs his toothbrush and lazily stares at the mirror. You finish your hygiene routine and walk down to the kitchen, hajime has moved from the bed to your couch but still isn't fully awake. You grab a bowl some (f/c) and pour them in. Then grabbing what you think is milk and pout that in aswell. "Umm hey y/n I should warn you that, what just poured in that bowl was coffee, not milk"

You jump at the sound of Hajime's voice before quickly turning you head to the bowl, sure enough there's coffee and not milk. You shrug and take a bite of the monstrosity in your bowl as Hajime stares at you in horror. He chooses to ignore coffee cereal and snuggles you as nagito comes in. He takes the last bit of coffee before sitting next to you now.  
"Hey y'know, you guys are my hope's" hajime sighed "you too nagito", "yeah".

Yeah mornings suck, but Nagito and Hajime were helping you stay sane.


	3. Trial 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't wrap your head around komaeda's death.  
> *SPOILERS FOR SDR2 5TH TRAIL*

You couldn't investigate at all. You wanted your boyfriend back, you could tell Hajime was just as distraught at komaeda's death, at multiple moments just stopping and staring at his dead body. You had the comfort of Sonia. But that couldn't help your mental state. It didn't make it any better how Nagito basically hated you and Hajime before he died. You remember what he said, though vague. something about how your class was despair or some cryptic shit, you weren't sure but it hurt how he would still show you so much love and affection. Claiming that he was going to help everyone in class end despair for the whole world (why was the world in despair? How was nagito going to end it) by the time you came to your senses every one was already headed to the trial room.  
*skip to trial*  
Sonia was begging everyone to be quite. You weren't much better yourself. "Hajime shut up. You're spouting nonsense about traitors, there is no traitor and it wouldn't be Chiaki." You can hear the pain in your own voice, you know you're wrong, you know what Hajime says is true but you just can't. Can't listen as your friend is sent to her death. Can't handle that she was set up and unknowingly tricked into being your boyfriends killer. You just can't. Not as you see Chiaki get crush by the final tetris block. Not as the bloody image of Nagito's corpse makes it's way into your brain and not while you hear Hajime's screams on the trial room floor. You think back to your happy moments when this island trip first started as you and Hajime go to his cabin. how from the moment you three were all together alone when Hajime was given the task of feeding Nagito that you three were something before the game. that you had known eachother before you're memories were stolen. And eventually you were all dating. Now it was broken nothing could fix your somewhat frozen mind and thought process stuck in one area, unmoving and untouched. Not even as you and Hajime went into his bed and pulled the covers over your bodies, as you two attempted to get rest it was futile but you were trying at least. You just want your boyfriend back. Was that two much to ask.


End file.
